


Affirmation

by Trash



Category: Linkin Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:17:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash/pseuds/Trash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chester is thinking of Mike as he makes his way home to his wife</p>
            </blockquote>





	Affirmation

Train stations, Chester thinks, have a malicious plan to con travellers out of their money. This plan comes in the form of Starbucks. It’s the only place he can buy coffee at the station and he has to pay eight bucks for it. He imagines he can taste every cent as he wraps his frozen hands around the painted polystyrene cup and sips the bitter liquid.

  


He’s sitting in the open-front coffee shop, watching people pass by with cases and bags. There’s a break during touring so Chester decided to catch the train down to where his wife is staying with her mom – she didn’t want to stay in the house by herself for reasons Chester couldn’t fathom so he simply put it down to her being female and weird like that.

  


It was whilst he wandered through the busy station that he saw the stationary store. It was whilst he was in the store that he decided that now was the perfect time to write a letter to Mike. He is four dollars of his way through his coffee before he pulls the pen and slightly creased paper out of his coat pocket. A million different thoughts whirl through his winter fuzzed mind so he writes the first thing he thinks of:

  


_This coffee is shit._

  


The whole point of writing Mike a letter is because recently, since they spend at least twenty three hours a day in each other’s company, Chester has began to realise that his feelings for Mike run deeper than they should. Well, they run a lot deeper, but Chester doesn’t want to think about that yet.

 

_I should be thinking about seeing my wife again but you’re the only thing on my mind right now, Shinoda._

 

He sighs deeply, mesmerised by the white cloud of vapour that rises from his frozen lips. Chester is usually good with words, so why has a complete mental road block decided to erect itself in his mind now, of all the freaking times.

 

_Maybe I can’t write what I’m feeling because it’s been a long day. Maybe it’s because my fingers are turning blue at the edges, or perhaps it’s because I’m tired, or it could be because I’m scared._

 

He doesn’t want to be there if Mike reads this. He doesn’t have to be there to see his initial reaction. Chester’s eyes focus on a mail box, just beside the departure time-table just outside of Starbucks. It makes more sense to post it, Chester is quite attached to his life right now so by giving Mike some time to cool off he can safely ensure that he remains alive and, hopefully, un-harmed.

 

_I briefly considered talking to Brad about how I feel, but I didn’t know how to bring it up. Can you even begin to guess what I’m going to say?_

 

Pen down. Sip coffee. Pen up. Commence confession.

 

_~~I think~~ I love you. _

 

Before he can think about what he is doing, Chester folds the paper in half and sticks it in the envelope that came with it. He filled said envelope with stamps, leaving room to scribble the hotel name and room in which Mike is staying before they resume touring. Downing his eight dollar coffee he hops to his feet, throwing his bag over his shoulder, making his way to the mail box. Five, four, three, two, deep breath, one. Chester jams the letter into the slot and marches away, mood lightened.

 

Standing on the platform Chester thinks of Mike in his hotel and his wife at her mom’s and his heart breaks a little more.


End file.
